


Память

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это невыносимо – смотреть в ставшие чужими лица и помнить, что ещё недавно всё было совсем по-другому.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Память

Это невыносимо – смотреть в ставшие чужими лица и помнить, что ещё недавно всё было совсем по-другому.  
 _Каку. Помнится, ты часто таскал меня за собой по воздуху, когда кораблей было слишком много для одного. Ох, как я не любил эти твои прыжки – сердце так и норовило из горла выскочить. Да и с высотой у меня отношения не особо тёплые. Только вот по-настоящему я никогда не боялся. Знал, что не уронишь. Ну, думал, что знал.  
Эй, Луччи, ты ведь так и не ответил, на кой ляд тебе цилиндр, а твоей птице – галстук. Впрочем, ты никогда не был особо разговорчив. Чёртов придурок. Кто теперь будет выводить меня из себя по десять раз на дню?  
Калифа, блудница ты недоделанная, это и к тебе относится. На кого мне теперь кричать за соблазнительно открытые коленки?  
Бруно, старина Бруно, я ведь так и не расплатился за те пять кружек, что ты отпустил мне в долг на прошлой неделе. Ты никогда не отказывал в живительном пиве бедному, в очередной раз проигравшемуся в пух и прах плотнику. Где ещё найти такого понимающего бармена?_  
Невыносимо понимать, что ничего больше не будет. Ни полётов над городом, ни острых улыбок строгой секретарши Айсберг-сана, ни доверительных разговоров за стойкой, ни дружеских пикировок. Никогда. Его накама больше нет, эти проклятые двойники в чёрной униформе убили их.  
Вот почему он будет стоять до последнего. Не только за Айсберг-сана, не только за непутёвого Фрэнки, оказавшегося такой важной птицей. Мугивара прав – нет ничего хуже, чем терять накама. Правда, порой их уже невозможно вернуть. Остаётся только глухая, ноющая боль в сердце.  
И месть.  
Он наматывает верёвку на ладонь.  
 _Слышите? Калифа? Луччи? Каку? Бруно?_  
 _Я всё помню._  
 _Я за всё заставлю вас заплатить._


End file.
